Angela Kohan
Angela Kohan served as the Librarian (2063-70) at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. Name: Angela Kohan Nickname: Ang (used only for closest friends) Position: Librarian DOB: 2032 Years at Hogwarts: 2043-2050 Hair: Honey blonde, wavy, though usually has a bit of uncontrollable frizz. Her hair is slightly below shoulder length and she can usually be found wearing it in either a loose bun or ponytail. Eyes: Green with flecks of gold Skin Type: Fair. After all, she does spend much of her time indoors. Height: '5’9” '''Miscellaneous Appearance: ' Angela enjoys wearing funky accessories, showing off a less serious side to herself. Scarves are her favorite, especially ones with printed designs, particularly snitches and lions. '''Pets: A black kitten with white paws known affectionately as Raven. Personality: Passionate about books, Angela spends much time conversing about various genres and offering advice about a good read. If one is lucky, they can persuade her to spin a tale of her own or to read from past stories that she has written herself. She’s more than willing to give a helping hand, whether to colleague or student, though she is sometimes reluctant to take part in confrontation. It depends upon the situation. Though friendly and welcoming, Angela can’t, and won’t, tolerate any disrespect in any manner or form, whether it be to her or to the library. Background: Born in Ireland, Angela still retains the softest bit of accent from earlier days. She’s a pureblood, an only child, and her father is employed at St. Mungo’s. Her mother died in an unfortunate accident when Angela was only three, the circumstances behind it still a bit of a mystery. A Gryffindor when attending Hogwarts, Angela had instances where she thought that she should have been a Ravenclaw, for her thirst for knowledge exceeded that of her classmates. Her interest in library work began with the death of her grandfather. Though saddened by the event, for the two were very close, Angela soon became immersed in the puzzles that her grandfather had left behind for her. Often, the two would sit together and attempt to solve riddles, and were successful in many. Now the ones that they did not solve were up to her. Time passed and eventually Angela decoded all but one. Dedicated to solving this last reminder of her grandfather, Angela worked her hardest and was finally able to crack it. The prize? Access to her grandfather’s library where she spent hours a day poring over the books. Eventually, Angela began to assist a local librarian, while attending a university to gain a greater understanding of libraries and information management. Nurturing this love of information, Angela made the decision that she wished to share this passion with everyone that she could; particularly children. Ministry Affiliation: No direct ties to the Ministry lies in Angela's past, though she has a strong opinion that the Ministry should only step into a situation or conflict that warrants it; not jump into every situation that arises just because they have the power to do so. When such a time occurs, the Ministry should take a background seat, allowing for the main parties to work towards a solution. If, and only if the situation turns extreme and a satisfactory agreement can't be met, then the Ministry should step in and make a decision. Since the Ministry's separation of the school into Belle's and Cooper's, Angela has acquired the attitude that the Minister is a man whose decisions are those made to show him in the best light; and for that, she has lost respect for his position. Philosophy: Books allow the imagination to soar; opening unexplored worlds to the mind and allowing for hours of entertainment. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2050 Category:Staff Category:Hogwarts Category:Librarian Category:Alumni